There are multiple commercially-available personal and general purpose cleansers that incorporate abrasive materials to facilitate the cleansing process. These cleansers are generally petroleum-based and use pumice, sand, metal meshes, foams, rigid and textured plastics, and various composites as abrasive materials. Although these materials are effective, they are often too harsh for use in sensitive or soft areas. Further, many of the abrasives and their associated adhesives are not biodegradable so they remain in the plumbing and in the water system long after their use.
Similar concerns are associated with single-use products such as wet-wipes, scouring pads, disposable cleaning heads, and the like. These products either do not biodegrade, or they biodegrade very slowly. These types of products typically end up in the household trash where they harbor germs, and create undesirable odors. Ultimately, the products add to the non-biodegradable bulk waste in landfills.
The need exists for abrasive products that are gentler and more readily disposable than most currently available products. The current invention comprises gently abrasive natural coatings and films that incorporate agricultural fibers and grains. These fibers include wheat straw, rice straw, and other fibers that are bi-products of various agricultural processes. The grains used in products associated with the current invention may include corn, wheat, sorghum, rice, oats, barley; soy meal and puffed starch beads.
Unlike existing cleansers, the products associated with the current invention are biodegradable and are developed from naturally renewable materials. Further, the films and coatings associated with the current invention are generally “flushable” in conventional toilets. The current invention utilizes starch from various surplus crops, and agricultural fibers having little or no economic value. This is particularly important because there are limitations on burning or otherwise disposing of these fibers. Finding new uses for surplus crops and low-value residues will improve the rural economy and directly benefit American Farmers.